mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jump Up, Super Star!
Jump Up, Super Star ist der Hauptlied des Nintendo Switch-Spiels Super Mario Odyssey. Das Lied wird von Pauline gesungen, die von Kate Higgins intepretiert wird. Text Der Liedtext wird auf der Innenseite der Box des Spiels geschrieben. Here we go, off the rails Don't you know it's time to raise our sails It's freedom like you never knew Don't need bags, or a pass Say the word I'll be there in a flash You could say my hat is off to you Oh we can zoom All the way to the moon From this great wide wacky world Jump with me, grab coins with me Oh yeah! It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air) Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared) Jump up and your cares will soar away And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl) Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause I'll be your 1UP girl So let's all jump up super high (Jump up super high) High up in the sky (High up in the sky) There's no power-up like dancing You know that you're my superstar (You're my superstar) No one else can take me this far I'm flipping the switch Get ready for this Oh, let's do the odyssey Odyssey, ya see! (x7) Odyssey, odyssey! Spin the wheel, take a chance Every journey starts a new romance A new world's calling out to you Take a turn, off the path Find a new addition to the cast You know that any captain needs a crew Take it in stride As you move side to side They're just different points of view Jump with me, grab coins with me Oh yeah! Come on and jump up in the air (Jump up in the air) Jump without a care (Jump without a care) Jump up 'cause you know that I'll be there And if you find you're short on joy (Find you're short on joy) Don't fret, just don't forget that You're still our 1UP boy So go on straighten up your cap (Straighten up your cap) Let your toes begin to tap (Toes begin to tap) This rhythm is a power 'shroom Don't forget you're the superstar (You're the superstar) No one else can make it this far Put a comb through that 'stache Now you've got panache Oh, let's do the odyssey! It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air) Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared) Jump up and your cares will soar away And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl) Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause I'll be your 1UP girl Now listen all you boys and girls (All you boys and girls) All around the world (All around the world) Don't be afraid to get up and move You know that we're all superstars (We're all superstars) We're the ones who've made it this far Put a smile on that face There's no time to waste Oh, let's do the odyssey! Kategorie:Lied